Episode 369 (24th June 1964)
Plot Dennis keeps a low profile. Elsie sees that something is up and demands to know what it is but he evades the question. Elsie gets an evening job, but is mysterious about what it actually is. Val storms in and rants at Dennis for what he did to Lucille, saying she could easily have lost her hair and that it'll take three hours to get it back to how it was. Elsie warns her son that the Hewitts won't be pleased when they return. Ken makes his own breakfast while Val is at the Tanners. Lucille actually likes her hair but Val insists that she changes it for her. Elsie and Albert admire a blushing Emily's engagement ring and wish her all the best. Albert pushes Swindley to get the Over 60's Club‏‎ bazaar organised as the 12th July date is fast approaching. Val does a complaining Lucille's hair. Dennis cautiously enters the salon and is allowed to stay. Ena sees Lucille's hair and blames Val until Dennis confesses it was him. Ena thinks Emily's opal and zircon ring is cursed based on what happened to a lady she knew called Agnes Bracewell who had a similar one and had failed marriages afterwards. Albert decides to organise the bazaar himself. Ken refuses to man a stall. Albert is perturbed when Dennis offers to organise a stall as well and lies that they've all been allocated. Dennis gives Val chocolates as an apology. She reluctantly agrees to let him in the salon again that evening. Len is paid in full by Laurie Frazer and buys a new suit to celebrate. Annie has an accident in the cellar, getting her arm jammed under a barrel. Jack and Albert rush to help her. Emily is telling Swindley about the cursed ring when James Nugent rings to say he refuses to attend the wedding. His daughter grows nervous. Irma blames herself for Annie's accident after she is taken to the hospital in the doctor's car. Len offers to take Elsie out but she refuses as she's working at her evening job though she refuses to say what it is. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Irma - Sandra Gough Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and front room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments Notes *Part One ends with the sound of thunder erupting over the area rather than Eric Spear's theme music after the scene in which Ena Sharples tells Emily Nugent that her choice of engagement ring will bring her bad luck. *The scene of an unseen Annie Walker hurting her arm was written into the programme after actress Doris Speed was involved in a car accident which resulted in her arm being put in plaster. The cast stayed on until August. Based on the TV Times billings the actress was due to appear in both this and the previous episode and it is possible that her accident prevented this happening and led to a last-minute rewrite. *The closing credits are played over the film sequence of Clifton Street in Ordsall that was introduced in Episode 366 (15th June 1964). *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis) and Charlie Moffit (Gordon Rollings). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Albert Tatlock has an argument with Swindley, and Elsie gets a mysterious job *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,046,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Albert Tatlock (about Annie Walker): "She'd be a mourner at her own funeral if God let 'er". Category:1964 episodes